Until it Wasn't
by your-average-dork
Summary: Just another fanfiction about if Marinette became an akuma. I wrote it about a year ago and I forgot about it, so I never posted it, but now I am, so take it. heavily based on this: /watch?v v- 08Hr6Jns&list PLYKHiaCPgsXkIBf3rvZYVscuqYKXNGBoT&index 37


Marinette thought Adrien was perfect, kind, and an all around great person.

Until he wasn't.

Marinette knew that sooner or later she would have to confess her feelings to Adrien. She knew it was a long shot, and if she didn't take the chance, she might never know what might have been. It took almost all school year, and a lot of help from Alya, for her to get the confidence to confess to him. She only hoped that he felt the same.

She was a ball of anxiety and blind optimism when she walked up to him after school, he was talking to Nino, but hopefully she could get him alone, "Uh, Hi guys, um, Adrien, can I talk to you for a minute?"

He smiled at her and she had to try her hardest not to melt on the spot, "Sure," and she led them a bit off to the side of the building, away from everyone, "So, what's up?"

It was now or never, "Adrien," Marinette looked at the floor in order to avoid his gaze, "I," she could do this,"I just wanted to tell you that I've liked you for a while and I was wondering if you'd like to go on a date sometime," She looked up at him with hope in her eyes and a soft smile gracing her lips. The smile quickly fell of her face and the hope in her eyes shattered when she saw his reaction.

He looked uncomfortable and like he'd rather be anywhere other than where he was, "Oh," he said it as if he was on a game show and got a can of soup as a prize, "I mean, uh, this is very flattering and I'm sorry," that was where her heart broke, "But I don't like you that way. Sorry, it's just that you're not my type and I have my eye on another girl and no offense, but no one can compare to her," her eyes welled up with tears and she fought to keep them in, "Look," he said while turning away from her, "Can we pretend this never happened? You know, so we don't have to be awkward."

She quietly nodded and left in the direction of home, not bothering to look back. She knew this would happen. She knew she wasn't good enough for him and she never would be. Not his type? Never going to compare to this mystery girl? It wasn't much of a mystery when she realized that he was in love with Ladybug, due to him constantly fawning over her. He loved Ladybug, but he would never love the girl under the mask.

Marinette thought movies and ice cream fixed everything.

Until it didn't.

When she got home, she immediately called Alya while crying, "Alya…"

The other girl knew exactly what was going on,"I'm going to kick him in the face, babe. Watch me. I don't care what Nino has to say about it. Adrien is getting kicked in the face."

A small giggle arose from Marinette, of course Alya would suggest that,"No, Alya, you can't kick him in the face. I'm heartbroken, not entirely resentful, even if he was a bit rude about the way he broke my heart," that was an understatement, he made her feel inadequate in every way possible,"I just kind of want you to come over with ice cream and watch Marvel movies with me while we bemoan the entire male species."

"I'll be there in 20 minutes."

The girls said a couple quick goodbyes and hung up their phones. Only then did Marniette open her purse to talk to Tikki and the kwami was quick to wrap her tiny arms around the human's face, "Oh, Marinette, I'm sorry, but if he can't see how amazing you are, he doesn't deserve you as Ladybug either. I will always love you, just like my other Ladybugs, and Alya loves you too. You don't need him to be happy, trust me." Tikki smiled at her and Marinette returned the gesture.

Cuddling Tikki to her face she responded, "You're right. I will be fine, but it might just take some time and a little resentment," She smiled and set began to set everything up for a movie night. She started with taking all her photos of Adrien down and shredding them along with changing the wallpaper on her computer to a picture of the Eiffel Tower

After placing a bowl of freshly popped popcorn on a coffee table, Marinette heard a knock at her door. She let Alya in and put the first Captain America movie into the DVD player and rammed into her best friend hoping that platonic cuddling and Chris Evans would makes everything better.

And it did. Maybe not immediately, but two months of not talking to Adrien and having Alya and Tikki always by her side allowed her to move on from him. It was only then that Marinette thought that she should give her flirty partner a chance, if he was still interested.

He was. He confessed his love for her one month later. For two weeks they replaced fist bumping with kissing and hugs. Ladybug was on cloud nine and relieved to have completely moved on from Adrien. Everything was perfect in their little world.

Until it wasn't.

Chat Noir had come up to her during patrol one night, he looked nervous, "My Lady, I don't know how to tell you this, but I'm afraid I don't feel anything romantic towards you anymore. There's this girl at school that I really like and I'm so so sorry, but I just can't stop thinking about her."

Ladybug didn't reply. She looked at him, her heart broken one more, and left. He called after her, but she didn't listen and he didn't follow. By now she was just convinced that every boy she'd meet would just hurt her eventually

Tikki and Alya comforted her once more. Aya had found out about the connection between Ladybug and Marinette months ago and while she was mildly upset, she was mainly glad that she had someone she could talk to about literally everything. It was nice. Alya and Tikki were able to fix her when she ripped at the seams.

Until they couldn't.

Two months later, Adrien walked up to her, with a hopeful look in his eyes, "Marinette, I know you've been avoiding me, but I would really like to talk to you if that's okay."

Marinette merely nodded for him to continue and offered no other reply.

"So, uh, I know it's been 6 months, but I haven't been able to stop thinking about you. I'm an idiot for not ever going on that date with you. Do you think you can give me a second chance?"

She looked at him blankly before her face twisted angrily, "Do you honestly think that you can play with my emotions like this? Do you think that if you ask nicely that I'll just ignore your selfish tendency? And your way to break my heart so harshly? You told me that I could never compare to this other girl. What happened to her?"

Adrien looked stunned, like he hadn't expected this reaction, before trying to plead with her, "Look, we didn't work out, but I think I could see myself with you. Please understand."

"No. You're nothing but a heart breaker and I think you have to learn that you can't play with someone's heart after they've moved on. Just please stop talking to me, Adrien," She walked away from the shocked boy whose face moved into one of regret.

Marinette was a hero who protected everyone.

Until she wasn't.

She was just so distraught. Marinette ran into the gym, it was after school, so no one was there, and punched a wall as hard she could. Her hand was now bleeding at the knuckles and there was a dent in the wall. For once, she had no idea what to do.

As she stood, seething, a purple butterfly was absorbed into her miraculous and a butterfly outline traced her face.

"Ladybug, poor Ladybug," Hawkmoth said with sympathy, "I can give you the opportunity to get revenge on those insolent boys for throwing around your emotions, all I need is Chat Noir's Miraculous and together, we can rule the world and create a better one. Where heartbreakers are punished. What do you say?"

Marinette's brow furrowed, "Six months ago, Adrien broke my heart. Two months later, I moved on. One month after, Chat Noir confessed. Two weeks later he decided to leave for a school friend. And now Adrien wants me? Boys are so _insensitive_. I'll do it."

It was done. Once Marinette had become Miss Fortune, her clothes had become a black and white skintight, mid-thigh dress with matching gloves and thigh high boots.

She had marched out into the school yard, where students where still lingering, "I am Miss Fortune and it seems all of you are going to be having a bit of bad luck," she declared for the world to hear.


End file.
